The present invention relates to a method for deciding if a superimposed signal is recorded or a standard signal is recorded when recording, more particularly to a recording signal selection method for a video titling suitable for recording a superimposed signal, in a titling device which displays user-desired characters through an on-screen display element (OSD) controlled by a microcomputer.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional recording control system for a video captioner.
As shown in FIG. 1, a tuner signal TS, a line signal LS or a playback signal PS is applied as a standard signal to the composite video signal input terminal CVi of the on-screen display element 3, and, at this time, if a microcomputer 2 transmits character data to the on-screen display element 3, the composite video signal output terminal CVo of the on-screen display element 3 outputs a signal in which a character signal is superimposed on said standard signal. This latter signal is called a superimposed signal.
The superimposed signal is immediately seen by a viewer watching a monitor, and, at this time, if the viewer connects, for recording, a switch SW2 to a tuner fix terminal a1' or a line fix terminal a2', a signal which does not contain a titling signal is output as a recording signal RS, along with a screen different from that at which the viewer has viewed on said monitor.
Accordingly, such a conventional recording signal selection circuit has a drawback in that a superimposed signal as a recording signal can not be displayed on the screen of the monitor even though the superimposed signal itself can be displayed on the screen of the monitor.
FIG. 2 shows a block diagram for another conventional recording signal selection circuit for a video titling.
As shown in FIG. 2, a tuner signal TS, a line signal LS or a playback signal PS is selected and applied as a standard signal to the composite video input terminal CVi of the on-screen display element 3.
If the microcomputer 2 transmits character data to said on-screen display element 3, a superimposed signal is output from the composite video signal output terminal CVo of the on-screen display element 3 as in FIG. 1.
The superimposed signal is immediately seen on a monitor by a viewer, and, at this time, if the viewer turns a switch SW2 on for recording, a superimposed signal in which characters are superimposed on a background scene is provided as a recording signal RS.
Therefore, such a conventional recording signal selection circuit has a difficulty in recording in that recording is to be performed in a recording stop state after having inserted all of the desired characters since it records in a recording state all the characters which are being written.